


The Troubles with being a Haunted House’s Landlord

by QueenOfPlotTwists



Series: 31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge [25]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Atem is just along for the ride, Badass Ryou, Bakura is an asshole, Darkshipping, Ghosts, Halloween Challenge, Mediums, October Prompt Challenge, Ryou can see ghosts, Ryou doesnt take shit, Yamis Have Their Own Body, ouija boards are bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists
Summary: Sequel to Why You Should Never Play With Ouija BoardsRyou was not at all surprised when a pack of terrified teenagers ran screaming bloody murder down his front port steps. He sighed again and pinched the bridge between his nose. This was doubtlessly Bakura’s work. Such were the hassles of being a Graveyard caretaker and landlord to a house haunted by two ghosts and medium.Part 25 of 32 Days of Yu-Gi-October Halloween Prompt ChallengePrompt 25: Whisper
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Yami Yuugi
Series: 31 Day Yu-Gi-October Halloween Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947991
Kudos: 7





	The Troubles with being a Haunted House’s Landlord

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, first time since day one a prompt aligned with its actual day!  
> I took a lazy Sunday...which is why this is late.  
> I knew I wanted to do something ghost themed with the Whisper prompt but had no idea until my friend suggested expanding the Ghost Bakura and Atem story with all kinds of Shenanigans, and the rest just fell into place :)  
> Thank you YesterdayMaybe for the inspiration! I love Ryou as a medium!
> 
> Part 25 of 32 Days of Yu-Gi-October Halloween Prompt Challenge  
> Prompt 25: Whisper

The Troubles with being a Haunted House’s Landlord

Ryou was not at all surprised when he opened his front gate to a pack of terrified teenagers screaming bloody murder and wetting their pants as they ran like the devil was on their heels. Rolling his eyes, he shifted his grocery bags and stepped out of the way letting the parade of idiots run screaming past him and down the street.

He sighed again and pinched the bridge between his nose. This was doubtlessly Bakura’s work. His spectral tenant possessed a demonically loyal protectiveness of only three things: his territory, his stash of whatever took his fancy (mostly jewels, action graphic novels, 80s action movies and sitcom DVDs), and his boyfriend. Judging by the false bravado that has absolutely shattered in the face of an actual haunted house he assumed this pack of moronic jocks who'd seen way too many horror movies and clearly learned nothing from them threatened the first. If they’d touched his hoard they’d be dead. And if it was Atem, they'd  _ wish  _ they were dead.

He ascended the house steps relieved he didn’t have to shuffle the bags to fetch his keys as the doors were left wide open.

The floors creaked even after he stopped walking, footsteps rattled with terrifyingly calm pacing from upstairs, the windows rattled, the doors creaked open in their rusty hinges, a cold chills whispered through the air and ghostly anguished moans echoed throughout the hall cumulating in a curious, grouchy disembodied shriek of “GET. OUT!”

A gust of window so strong it nearly forced Ryou to close his eyes and take a step back. The long curtain of his white hair blew backward like a flag of surrender.

“Bakura!” He demanded putting down the grocery bags and kicking the door closed.

The house quieted.

He would’ve left it at that had he not sported something... _ not good _ sitting deceptively innocently on the floor.

Brows furrowing in disdain, Ryou frowned and shouted again “BAKURA!”

“WHAT!?” said ghost materialized halfway through the roof, his lavender eyes glazed and furious , his long white hair more disheveled than usual, defying the laws of gravity by being frazzled as an angry cat but not falling down. His smoking jacket was falling off his shoulders and his undershirts had been literally ripped open exposing the toned muscles of his chest already littered with red bite marks which made no sense given he was already dead but Ryou didn’t have the patience to define the logic. At this point he was just glad he only saw the top half of the near naked man.

The sharp lines of his face contorted with fury that softened to irritation when they spotted him. “Landlord?” He retored, all fake sweetness his smile frozen so hard Ryou thought his teeth might crack.

Had it been anyone else who’d interrupted his time with Atem, Ryou knew they’d be dead. Fortunately, he was not anyone.

“Why,” he asked, diabolically sweet, his left eye twitching ever so slightly as he pointed to the offending object that had no business messing up his floor. “Is  _ that _ thing doing in my foyer and does it have anything to do with the rat race of screaming teenagers pissing their pants on my way in?” 

The triumphant smirk was answer enough. “Maybe it does,” Bakura bragged shamelessly and with no effort to hide his guilt. “Maybe it does not.”

“Well get rid of it!” The cantankerous teen demanded pointing.”I will  _ not _ have a  _ literal  _ portal to the afterlife, Hell and all things unpleasant in my foyer,  _ especially  _ when my house is  _ already  _ haunted!”

Bakura snorted unamused and uncaring.

A smile twisted Ryou’s face as he went in for the kill. “Unless, of course, you  _ want  _ more roommates? Preferably some, big, lusty demonic ones who haven’t seen a handsome man in actual millennia and will mostly likely be ogling someone as handsome and desirable as your boy—“

The ouija board exploded with a burst of flame, reduced to kindling for a small fire. 

Quickly, Ryou grabbed the salt from his grocery bag and poured a circle around the flame, as it quickly blew itself out to ashes and extinguished itself with a puff of smoke shaped like a moaning skull.

“Happy?” Bakura snapped sarcastically.

“Very,” Ryou smiled, the picture of innocence and picked up his groceries. “Tell Atem I said use protection.” 

But the ghost was already gone as Ryou made his way to the kitchen.


End file.
